


Crimson Ribs

by Yarygin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Female Dominance, Oral Sex, Spanking, Violent Sex, male bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarygin/pseuds/Yarygin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Natasha fuck until they bleed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Ribs

Natasha cried in pleasure as she sunk herself on his cock. James couldn't help himself but release a soft groan that made her smirk, he left her move at her own pace. She threw her head to the front, suspiring with release. Determined, she moved forward, dropping deeper in James' erection. He gasped, clutching the bedsheets in his side afraid of hurting her by grabbing her waist.  
The movements were full of grace, her whole body contorting above him made him stare with awe. The muscles on her thighs were so strong, pressing hard against his thorax, if she wanted to, she could crash him and break at least two ribs. It would be blissful.

James started to moan himself, sounds that had origin deep in his throat, they came out suffocated. Natasha encouraged him to touch her, even when he didn't want to. She took his hands and placed them on her ass, the muscles there contracting and unclenching. James held her gently, barely there. Meanwhile she was digging her nails on his chest, supporting her weight there so she could push harder.  
James felt the sting, it did hurt; so he started pressing his fingers on her hips. Resisting the pain made it even more pleasant.  
Natasha was panting ever so slightly, she was drawing blood from James' skin and she wasn't nervous by it. Her sweating hair, moving with her, scarlet locks bouncing just a little.  
She moved her hands to his neck, fingernails stained with blood, she put them around it. Gently, as if she wasn't choking him. His grunts could be felt there, vibrating through their skin. She positioned herself closer to him, knees sunk on the bed right next to his ribcage and she gave everything to him, up and down, back and ford.  
Hard.

  
He thrusted to her with the little space he had, her out-load-crying was delightful, he wanted to give her an orgasm by himself but his hips were trapped under her rocking body. He gave up and arched his back helplessly, gasping for air that could barely get to his lungs, he gave in to her, biting his bottom lip and crying out in pain and pleasure, glory.  
Natasha smiled, for having that man squirming beneath her was act of a goddess. Exhausted she have him a final push and a firm press to his trachea and got off of him.  
James coughed and panted when he finally could.  
She turned his body only so she could slap his ass with a hard hand, she pushed him back on the bed. Then she placed a knee on his stomach and bending over him, she grabbed his cock tightly. She bent over slowly, keeping her eyes locked on his. Her lips kissed the tip filled with pre-cum. running her tongue across his length put him back on the edge, biting down so he wouldn't scream.  
She sucked his ballsack with a wide mouth. He balled up her red hair with both hands, his eyes shut as he tried not to let go. She stroked his penis a few times before taking it all in, bobbing her head so his dick would get deeper, gagging when James thrusted into her. She sucked loudly and when James couldn't take it anymore, he finally let himself go inside her mouth.   
Before swallowing it she lay down on him, his eyes still closed. Filling his lungs with air and recovering from it, she kissed him with an open mouth so he could taste himself with her.


End file.
